Can We Talk?
by Doodle96
Summary: Emma shares a kiss with Regina. Never having thought about being with a female let alone Emma swan. Regina freaks (acting all weird and funny) while trying to come to terms with it all…
1. Chapter 1

_**So I received this Prompt on Tumblr, I'm hoping to turn this is into a short story. I will updated every at least once a fortnight. For some shorter story/prompts feel free to look for me on Tumblr under doodle96.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. I have rated this M for future chapters**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters.**_

 _ **Anonymous Prompt: Emma shares a kiss with Regina. Never having thought about being with a female let alone Emma swan. Regina freaks (acting all weird and funny) while trying to come to terms with it all…**_

For the last few 2 months or so Emma, Regina and Henry have been having family meals. It was awkward at first but it was getting easier. They have a little bit of a routine, Emma turns up every Friday at 6:30 they eat at 7, watch a movie or play a game (Regina is very competitive and is a very bad loser ) then they have dessert. Henry usually goes to bed around 9:30 and Emma leaves shortly after but the last 3 weeks once Henry goes to bed Regina asks if Emma wants to stay for a drink before she goes, she agrees and they stay talking most of this night about random stuff.

—–

"Are you going to be home early tonight?" Mary-Margaret asks Watching Emma run round looking for her other boot.

"Errm. It depends… You seen my other boot?" Emma asks looking a little flustered. She's going to be late at this rate.

"Have you looked in your room? And what do you mean it depends? I'm not sure I like you spending every Friday with Regina, Emma." she says sipping her coffee.

Emma takes off in a sprint to her room "HA! Found it!" she hops down the stairs while trying to shove her other boot on "It depends if she asks me to stay for a drink when Henry goes to bed. And I know, no offence but I like it. It's nice spending time with her and Henry, it's not like I'm in danger."

"You came home with a bruise on your shoulder a few weeks back…" Mary-Margaret quickly replies.

"I told you that was because I beat her ass on Mario cars and she's a bad loser. It turned into a massive pillow fight between me, her and Henry and I slipped on the floor when I was trying to escape them. It wasn't even her fault." Emma quickly defends. "Now, I've got to go before I'm late, see you later." she shouts before she's slamming the door and making her way to her bug.

—

Swinging the door open she stares at Emma "You're later than usual…"

"Yea. Sorry. Mary-Margret wanted to talk and I kinda couldn't find my other boot, sorry." she dips her head as she shakes her foot. "can I…"

"Just come in, Emma." Regina states standing to the side to let the blonde walk past her.

They go with their usual routine: talking, dinner, movie, dessert and Henry heads up to bed.

"I best be on my way then." Emma says hoping Regina invites her to stay for drinks again. She won't admit it but she really enjoys the alone time with the Mayor.

"You can stay for a drink if you'd like?" Regina states seeing Emma light up with a big smile and nodding. She leads them to the office. Emma sits on the sofa as she pours some apply cider for them both.

It was around 2am, the drinks had kept flowing and so had the chatter. They were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, giggling away the night.

"O God, is that the time? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stay this long." suddenly Jumping up and stumbling a little. _How much have I had to drink?_ "I should go, leave you to get some sleep." Emma was clearly taken aback by the time as she rushed to the door.

"Emma, hey Em. It's fine. It's nice to have the company if I'm honest." she says as she follows Emma who's now tugging her boots on.

Finally getting her other boot on she stands up straight to look at the Mayor. "Really?"

"Yes. So don't worry about it." she adds with a smile. "But seen as you're already suited and booted, I guess I'll be seeing you…tomorrow? I'm probably going to be in Granny's around 10 with Henry. Feel free to come join us for breakfast."

"Yea, I'd like that. Thanks." she leans forward and pulls Regina in to a warm embrace wrapping her arms around her neck. Regina is shocked at first but realizes that friends do hug so she smiles as she wraps her arms around the saviour waist pulling their bodies together.

Emma pulls her head back slightly they are face to face. It feels like everything has stopped for a moment. Their bodies are still touching their breathing entwined. Chocolate orbs are mixing with sky blues. She leans forward slightly but stops hoping to make it clear what she's about to do. Closing the final inch of a gap their lips connect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can we talk? Chapter 2**

 **Feedback always welcome. Not sure or not to carry this story on? Enjoy. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

'Closing the final inch of a gap their lips connect.'

* * *

She kissed her back Emma is sure she did. So why is she stood staring at the numbers on the white door of the mansion wondering what the hell happened?

 _*Moments earlier*_

It was a light brush of lips at first then they pressed slightly firmer together. Reginas grip tightens on Emmas waist encouraging the blonde to deepen the kiss, she gently strokes her tongue along the brunettes bottom lips who grants permission. Their tongues connecting receives a moan from Regina which was captured by Emmas mouth as she pushes her up against the wall.

"Mmph. Stop" Regina gently pushes Emma away "we can't, I can't do this…" panic is visible in the chocolate brown eyes. "You…you need to leave."

It suddenly sinks in. She just kissed Regina. Her sons mother, the person who she's become so close to over the last few months…has she just lost it all? Has she just lost her? "Regina?" her voice is low and the concern can be heard.

Pushing past Emma trying to avoid all physical contact she opens the front door "No. Just leave, please."

Emma looks at Regina and bows her head, taking a few steps she's on the other side of the door. As she turns around the door is closed in her face…

"What the hell just happened" the blonde whispers to the white door as she turns and begins to walk home.

* * *

"Well at least your home earlier than last week." Mary-Margret mutters as she puts Neil back in his cot after his night feed.

"Don't…"

Hearing the distress in Emmas voice she walks to the bottom of the stairs crosses her arms and stares at her daughter who is shuffling out of her jacket. "Emma?" after a few seconds of being ignored and looking at her daughters back as she bends down to take of her boots "Emma, is everything Ok? You're usually busting to tell me about your night the first chance you get."

*Huffs* "I don't want to i'm tired, i just want to go to bed."

"No, nope. hey don't try to walk past me. What's happened your eyes are all puffy" She puts her arms out but knows not to touch Emma when she's upset "…have you been drinking?" she squints her eyes "Emma… did Regina do something?"

"God no! why do you think Regina has it out to hurt me! Fuck, just leave it all alone will you! I am tired I just want to go to sleep." She shouted louder than expected.

"Your little brother is trying to sleep can you be a little quieter please, I was just asking…"

She pushing her palm up against her forehead "Just don't. Not tonight. I messed up… I'm going to go up to bed… can I get past you please?"

Seeing the pain on her daughters face Mary-Margret steps to the side and Emma begins to make her way up the stairs. "Hey em?" She stops and looks over her shoulder "I'm sure you didn't mess up as bad as you think, if you want to talk I am always here for you.. you know that right? I'll always try to understand."

"Thanks." she goes up to bed just lying there glaring at the ceiling thinking over every second again.

* * *

 _Do I go ? will she even be there? she said she would be… But what if she hates me? o god what about Henry…_

Emma has been watching the clock since… well all night really. Regina had invited her for breakfast with her and Henry around 10 at Grannies.

After getting showered and dressed she makes her way down stairs.

"You don't look like you've slept." A deep voice points out.

She just glares at him.

"Emma your mum told me that you were a bit upset when you got back last night, do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Making his way around the kitchen island with his coffee in his hands, he raises eyebrow "Fine, do you want some breakfast?"

Slipping her boots on she glaces at David "Thanks, I'll just grab something from Grannies I think."

Putting his cup down he pulls his jacket on.

"What are you doing?"

"Figured I'd walk with you got to go that way to the station anyway."

* * *

Saying bye to David who was nice enough not to ask what happened again he just made polite chit chat all the way to the Diner. She goes in and sits on the one of the bar stools it was around 9:30.

She's been in Grannies for nearly an hour. For half an hour of that she has been contemplating wither or not it is too early to start drink something a lot stronger than Hot chocolate.

"Hey Rubes, can I get a whiske-"

"Mom!"

Instantly spinning on her stool she looks toward the door and sees Henry. "Hey Kid" she says smiling, as he wraps his arms around her she glaces over him. "where's ya Mum?"

"Just coming, she got stopped by Grumpy to speak about something to do with the mines I think… are you having Breakfast with us?"

"Errm, if its OK with your mum sure."

The door goes again and there she is in her black coat covering her dress with her boots, their eyes lock.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hi, Hey."*Clears throat*

She smiles and nods towards the booth "You joining us?"

"Yeah, yes. If that's still ok?" she asks tilting her head a little frowning.

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be?"

Emma sits opposite Regina with Henry beside her. They order food keeping the chatter as neutral as possible.

After food is finished Emma offers to buy pudding for Henry who takes the money and runs up to the counter.

"Regina, listen I'm sorry about last night. I know I kiss-"

"SHH! Can we just not talk about it. Lets just act like it didn't happen. Ok?"

"Woah Regina I was just trying to explain that I'm Sor-"

"Just don't"

"Sorry about what Mom?" Henry said sliding back into next too his Mom.

"Nothing, did you order food?" Regina snapped harsher than she meant to.

"Yeah."

"Good, well I'm going to the office I've got somethings to sort out. Are you OK to have Henry for a little?"

Frowning and the sudden defense of Regina "Yeh of course, I'll bring him home later?"

"Ok." She stands up learns over and places a kiss on Henry's head while looking at Emma. Her eyes hiding something that Emma has never seen before: fear? Confusion? Panic? Lust?

* * *

It was around 6 pm when Regina heard the knock at the door, she takes a deep breath and makes her way out of her office to greet Emma and Henry. She grips the door handle, when did her hands become so sweaty?Pulling the handle down she opens the door.

"Hey Mom" Henry who is already walking past her "We had a pretty cool day, can i go read my new comic before dinner?"

"Yes, of course you can." She says to him with a brief smile as he makes his way upstairs. She realizes shes still holding the door open she spins her head back to the blonde who has occupied her thoughts none stop.

"Hey."

"Hi" Reginas' voice was quieter than before.

"Can we talk?"

Regina could feel her heart speeding up, she really doesn;t want this conversation "Sure…"

"May I?" she signals her hand into the house

"Oh right yes, Please." she opens the door wider and steps to the side.

They make their way into the office so that Henry can't hear, after Regina awkwardly offers Emma a drink she stands near the bookshelf while Emma sits on the sofa.

"So…is everything OK with Henry?"

"You know that's not what I want to talk about Regina but yes he is fine."

 _I guess we're going straight to the point then_."What do you want to discuss then, Miss Swan?"

She lets out a huff of quiet laughter "'Miss Swan' really? I thought we were over that?"

Regina just stares at Emma not saying a word.

"We need to talk about what happened last night. I think i should explain…"

"No."

Her eyebrows knitting together "What… what do you mean no? Regin-"

"No. Like I said before we should just drop it ok? so lets do just that please."

"But we kis-"

"SHUT UP!" Regina looking clearly distressed. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout its just.. I have to make Henry's dinner. I don't have time to talk about this."

"Regina."

"I think it's time for you to go now."

"Stop, just stop. Come sit with me? We're friend right?"

Huffing she pushes off of the bookcase and walks over to the sofa trying to put as much distance as possible between the two of them. Emma instantly moves closer.

"Regina, look at me please?" her eyes were looking anywhere but the blonde at the moment in time, so Emma makes a daring move, with her left hand she slowly moves it to Reginas clenching Jaw and gently gilds her face toward her until their eyes lock. "I'm sorry if I've made this uncomfortable between us"

The chocolate eyes started to slowly fill with water, she unwillingly leaned into the warm hand still holding her face. Not being able to breath a word and realizing how close they are she tilted in, dragging her eyes from Emma's to her lips then back to the baby blues. She closes the gap, their lips touch softly, Reginas eyes close, after the initial shock Emmas eyes flutter closed.

The pressure of their lips increase, moving more and more in sync emmas hands now in Reginas luxurious black locks pulling her on top of her, between her legs never loosing contact on the kiss that continues to deepen, Reginas hands at either side of the blonde so she can keep her balance and she lowers her self so their bodies are pressed together.

Tongues are dancing together, slowly.

Emma pushes her center up toward Regina who is oh so willing to grind against her as she wraps her legs around the mayors waist so she can feel the friction more.

 _Breath._

Reginas hands slide up the front of Emmas top and scratching down leaving marks on her path, making Emma release a moan which is cough by the others eager mouth.

 _Breath._

The grinding continues to increase, the blondes hands have traveled down, gripping her ass pulling her harder into her core.

 _Breath._

Finally breaking the kiss, Regina pulls away, Emmas full lips instantly connect to her neck, she grants better access by tilting her head and letting out breathy moan that fills the room.

"O God Emma." the sex full voice releases. "Emma… Emma?" her voice now less than a whisper. "O god." She suddenly jumps up trying to re-arrange her dress and catch her breath."Get..Get out….NOW!"

"Re-"

"NOW!"

Emma stands pulls her shirt down back over her toned abs and and makes her outside, the door slams behind her.

"What the hell?"


End file.
